My Happily Ever After
by Malinanas
Summary: Love and life is never easy, especially when you're a new queen. What is right and what is wrong? It's a tough question and someone almost always ends up hurt, but as we all know; all is fair in love and war...
1. Chapter 1

She saw him leave. Snow White looked her huntsman in the eyes where he stood at the back of the hall, not cheering 'long live the queen' like everyone else. Just standing there, smiling for a couple of minutes and then he just left. She felt a bit hurt that he didn't want to stay for the celebration of her coronation along with the others. Maybe he thought that his job was done, that he had brought her to her rightful place and she had brought happiness back to the kingdom and therefore, his job was done. But she couldn't believe that, she wouldn't. She needed him here, to stay and advise her and... She suddently noticed that the music had stopped and that the audience was silent. It was her time to say something. She took a few moments to gather herself somewhat before carefully opening her mouth.

"This, is a happy day. Not just for me, but for all of us! We're finally rid of this evil and I can promise you that it shall not exist whilst I'm alive. Whilst I live, you can rest asured that nothing you hold dear will be harmed, in any way. Never shall you starve again! Never shall you die of wounds! Never shall your families be taken from you! These are my vows and to them I hold!"

Shortly after Snow Whites' speech the hall was once again filld with applause and cheering and the sound of trumpets. She looked for William standing in the front row beside his father, giving her a nod sayng she did good. That helped more than she cared to admit and for the rest of the evening, she would think no more of the huntsman who had caused her so much pain by leaving her ceremony, she would just be happy at her feast with all of her people.

At the grand dinner there were several people who stood up, raising their glasses in toasts to her honor and she greeted them all with a smile and sometimes even a laughter. Even the dwarves seemed to be enjoying themselves, sitting right in the middle of it all telling stories of old from their time in the mines digging for gold. Now they wouldn't need to dig for gold no more, nor did they have to steal because it was Snow Whites' plan to provide them with everything they could possibly need, just like she would do with the rest of her people. Except for maybe the noble men who were very capable of taking care of their own finances. And now, coming to think of noble men, Snow realized that she would have to marry one day. Suddently all of her soldiers and nobles coming up to her complementing her and bringing gifts didn't feel as genuine. Most of them were probably just out to become a prince. Even Williams' father was giving her constant compliments, but that probably wasn't to benefit himself, but his son who was currently sitting on her right side almost completely silent since she was highly busy thanking people for their kindness. She didn't even have time to eat her food, which was a shame because she was extremely hungry and the food on her plate looked so delicious she could almost taste it in her mouth.

Before Snow White had even tried the meat, waitresses filled the dining room only to bring out the plates with the main course and bring in the dessert. She didn't even have time to protest. And then the entertainment came in, thankfully. It was a play written by some of the inhabitants of the near village. It really was quite fun and quirky and Snow got so caught up in it that she only thought of taking a few spoons of dessert. And then when the play was over, it was quickly replaced by another entertainment group, just like the dessert, only the dessert was the last course and they wouldn't get any more food. Her stomach made an unhappy growl, but she tried not to mind it and looked at all the happy faces around her. She was probably the only one who would be going to bed hungry tonight and that was a good thing, at least comparing to the nights of Ravennas reign when everyone was hungry all the time.

Later that night Snow Whit shut the door to her chambers and silently enjoyed her peace and quiet for a few minutes. It was long past midnight and no one had given her some alone time all day. Her hand-maidens had just left and she was now sitting on her bed in her white night gown. She looked out the window and sighed of happiness. She had requested this room particularly to be her private chambers, not only because she didn't want her fathers or Ravennas old room but because this one had an amazing view. And she could spot the dark tower from this window and think about how far she had come. Suddently she heard a gentle knock on the door, quickly followed by a voice that shed recognize anywhere. William.

"Snow? Are you awake?"

"I'm still awake William. You can come in."

At first when he entered he git a bit surprised to find her in nothing but her night gown, but then relxed. They had known eachother ever since they were children and it was not unappropriate for him to see her like this. At least not to them. He had a leather bag in his hand that got Snow a bit curious.

"What's that?"

"Oh right this, uhm..." He blushed a little. "I saw you didn't get that much to eat at the feast so I thought you might want a little something before you went to sleep."

"That is so thoughtful, thank you so much. Just put it over there."

Quickly he did as she said and put it on the table by the book shelves. She didn't know what food he had brought her but she wanted to find out, so she stood up to look over his shoulder. There were some bread, meat, cheese and some grapes. Perfect. William straigthened up.

"There. Well, I guess I should be going then. Good night Snow... Your Majesty."

"William!"

He had just turned and begun to walk out the room when she called, but immediatly turned back when she called.

"Yes?"

With two steps she walked up to him to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

No one had really asked Snow White to do that much on her first days as queen, probably because they thought she'd want to get used to her new life a bit. At first, she had appreciated their modesty, but now something in her was itching for something to do. A project or anything really that could benefit someone other than herself. That's why she had chosen this very fine morning to hold audiences with her people to her their requests and suggestions to bring the kingdom back to it's former glory. Some of the people who came in did have requests and suggestions, some even had demands, but most of them had just come to see the new queen, the long lost princess, in person. At least that's what they said, not that it mattered. Snow couldn't think of it in any other way than sweet that someone would travel all the way from their home village that could be miles from her castle just to see her. It was flattering and so she made sure to great every single one of them with a warm smilet o make them feel welcome. There was one visitor though who didn't recieve a smile, at first. Mostly because Snow was just so surprised this is where he had gone to tell her something. In through the doors walked Beith, the leader of her merry dwarfs.

"Beith! My friend, what are you doing _here_?"

"Well I was told this was the place to go if you had a request."

"It is… but you live in the castle! You could have come tom e personally."

"Yeah, well this sort of felt better. Listen Snow, we dwarfs really apperciate you letting us stay here. I mean the food is delicious and the chambers are splendid but…"

"But what Beith? You can tell me."

"Well to be frank, we all want to live outdoors in the woods again. We want to wake up at our camp spot in the morning and go mining and live like we did back in the good old days."

"What? I don't understand, you have all you could ever want right here."

This was the last thing Snow White had thought'd be the reason for Beith being here. She didn't want the dwarfs to leave, she needed them right here with her just as she had needed them when she was running form Ravennas men.

"We know that darling and we understand that you want to take care of us, but we're grown men. We don't need a babysitter. We miss the nice feeling of a hard days work and the fresh air from the woods and…"

"Enough. I've heard enough. You want to leave. There's only one problem with that."

Beith looked very nervously at Snow White, thinking that she'd say no and that they'd havet o stay here for the rest of their lives, but then she smiled at him.

"The problem is that I am going to miss all of you like crazy."

Then she stepped down from her throne and leaned forward to give the now very surprised Beith a hug. They had actually never hugged eachother before, mostly because Beith didn't really like to think of himself as a hugger. But now he realxed and hugged her back. When they let go of eachother he stepped back and did a gracious bow.

"Until next time, my queen. And thank you."

"You're very welcome."

With those words, Beith left the hall with long steps, well as long as a dwarf can take, while he was whistling on a happy little tune that Snow recognized from somewhere, although she couldn't quite remember where. She stood in front of her throne and watched with a smile the little man leave. She wasn't sure when she'd see any of the dwarfs again, but it didn't really matter because she knew that she would and that was also why she'd let hem go. The old Duke Hammond, Williams father who had been counseling her when she adviced her people slowly walked up to her.

"Should I let the next man in your grace?"

"No. I'm done for the day, tell the rest to come back tomorrow.

"As you wish."

Walking out of the grand hall now Snow White felt the need to do something else with her day. Something fun. She had just spent hours to write down and consider what her people wanted so why not do something that she wanted to do. Of course she couldn't do that every day, she knew that, the people always came in first hand but still she wanted to fly across the meadows on a horse as she used to when she was a child. And she knew just the person to do it with.

Neither she or William had done this since they were children and back then they would always do it together so it felt only right that he would be the one to come with her. When they sat up on their horses he glaced over at her with a sting of nervosity in his eyes, but the only thing Snow could think of doing about that wa sto tease him, so that's what she did.

"What? Are you afraid of losing?"

That he was up for and smiled at her, this time with superiority in his eyes.

"Don't you see? I havet o let you win since you're my queen."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

They looked at eachother for a few seconds, then at the exact same moment, they set their horses of at full speed. Thankfully there wasn't any people out working on the fields on this particular day, if they were they would probably get run down. Not that either of them would purposly hurt anyone, but still. But even though nobody was out working on the field, that doesn't mean nobody was out there, because the one thing Snow White and William didn't notice was the shadow of a man standing by the edge of the forest watching them…


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling the horse's legs moving at a steady pace beneath her and the wind in her face, Snow White couldn't feel anything but free and completely happy. William was only a few steps behind her and he was getting closer and she was thinking to herself that what he had said about letting her win had just been a joke. Of course he wanted to win, probably just as much as she did. It was a race after all. So she pushed her horse, Trinity, to go even faster which he didn't hesitate to. It was as if the horses were just as excited as they were and equally eager to win. That's why they all almost fell over when a fox, seemingly out of nowhere, came into their path and Snow abruptedly stopped her horse who got so surprised he pranced. William, who had been almost right behind her, almost rode straight into her and managed to stop his horse just in time. Then, right in the middle of the fuzz, Snow heard a very familiar laugh, followed by a very familiar voice.

"Now that's a sight you don't see every day! I'd suggest you watch where you're heading in the future!"

Snow turned and looked towards the edge of the forrest. Could it really be him? It was! Over joyed, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but slide down from her saddle and rush over there to hug him. He was really there! Her huntsman! At first, he got so surprised he could only stand there for a minute, before he finally hugged her back.

"Carful my queen! You don't want to become like your stepmother, squeazing people to death."

He sounded amused, as if it was a joke to him. Still, while Snow was so incredibly happy, she suddenly felt an anger bubbling up inside her and she quickly drew her self out of the hug, pushing him as hard as she could while doing it. Other than taking a step back it didn't seem to move him, but he did look surprised, again.

"Why did you leave?! You just left, right after my coronation! I looked for you, but you were gone!"

"My job was done, you didn't need me anymore and so I left because I didn't think anyone would want me at the castle. Besides it is not anywhere I enjoy spending much time in."

"I did need you! I wanted you there!"

"Then I apologize, it was not my intention to bring you distress."

She looked at him in disbelief. Of course she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, but it was difficult to believe him when he said he didn't think she had wanted him to be there. How could that even be a question? After all they'd been through together. Maybe he didn't care about her as much as she cared for him, but that didn't seem likely. He had been so protective and kind, like a true friend. He was actually the first friend she had ever really had, besides William and she wasn't about to give him up.

"Is something wrong?"

William had now caught Trinity, who seemed to have run off when she threw herself off his back and William was now coming up to them, holding him by the reins. Snow stood silent, for a few minutes before answering.

"No, nothings wrong."

"Are you sure?"

Her first impulse was to say no and explain how foolish her friend was acting and that she wanted to have him brought to the castle by force if necessary, but the she realized that would be rather silly. Instead she chose to act like the queen she recently had become.

"Yes. I was just suggesting that my dear friend here would join us and come along back to the castle for dinner."

"Oh, that would be nice. I just now realize I haven't had time to thank you yet for taking care of Snow White whilst I wasn't able to."

Snow could just make out the slight change of tone in his voice. Was he jealous? Maybe her ears were just fooling her, because when she looked at his face, he showed nothing but kindness. A small part of her appeared to be upset that he wasn't, but she shoved it away in an attempt to prove to herself that she was independent. After all, she had only just become queen and it would be nice not to start thinking about these things was way too early. The huntsman, or Eric as he was really called, interrupted her thoughts.

"I am afraid I'll have to say thanks but no thanks to that. I am in no mood for being around much... well people."

"I understand. Thank you for at least considering it."

William had answered in her stead, something that admittedly bothered her a little, but Snow mad no remark at it. Instead she just stood there. They all did for a few seconds, neither knowing what to say.

"Well... I suppose I should get going. It was nice to see you, my queen."

"It was nice to see you to. And don't ever call me that again, we're past that."

"I'll try to remember. Well until next time, Snow White."

With those words, Snow watched her friend turn around and head back into the woods from which he had apparenty come from. A small pang went through her heart as he did and she stood there for a few minutes watching him until he was completely out of sight. Then she swung herself back up into the saddle alongside William and they both headed back. It seemed no use trying to finish the race, it did not even seem fun. They were riding in silence and she thought she ought to say something because she was getting the feeling something was bothering her friend.

"Did something happen back there? Something I failed to notice?"

"What? Oh no I just... the way he looks at you is so intense."

"Are you jealous of him?"

"Of course I am, I... I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

There it was. William loved her. It wasn't really a surprise, Snow had in a way always known how her friend felt about her, but neither of them had ever said it out loud. Now that he had, she didn't have a clue about what she ought to say herself. She didn't want to tell him that she didn't think of him like that, because other than the fact that it would most likely crush him, it would also be a lie. She did think about him in a romantic way from time to time and she couldn't deny the fact that she almost always felt a bit jealous when she saw another woman flirting with him. Still, it wasn't enough for her to be able to tell him she did love him like that, so for the moment she simply remained silent, even though it was dreadfully awkward. He wanted her to say something, anything, she could feel it... but what was she supposed to say. If her mother had been there she would most likely had told her to listen to her heart, but that was more difficult than it sounded. The sound of the horses hooves filled the silence.

* * *

After a while they finally reached the castle. Neither of them had said a word since he told her that he loved her and Snow felt that if she let him leave now, their friendship wouldn't ever be the same again. Therefore she summoned up all of her courage.

"William. I... you are my dearest friend and I'd be lost without you. I cannot bear the thought of losing you because of my own ignorance, so I've decided to tell you the truth."

First he didn't meet her gaze, he just stared down into the ground like a stubborn child who did not want to apologize for something he'd done. She didn't want him to apologize for anything though so she didn't know why he had that look in his eyes. Then he looked up with a mix between affection, hope, fear and something like disbelief in his eyes. It made it even more difficult for Snow to go on, but still she did.

"We were apart for so many years and who knows, if we hadn't we might be married by now, but that's not the case. I love you as a friend and I feel like there is something more there I just... I need time to figure those feelings out, I hope you can understand that."

It was a longshot, but carefully Snow took a step towards him, reducing the space between them to only a few inches and slowly grasping his hand. He looked down at ther entwined fingers with a look that seemed to think it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It scared her a little, but it felt right and so she didn't let go. She didn't want to let go. Then he looked up.

"Of course I understand. I just hope that one day you might understand how beautiful and wonderful you are to me and if I am even close to that for you, then you have made me the happiest man to have ever walked this earth."

He looked her deep in the eyes when he spoke and she could tell he meant every word he spoke. Then he slowly leaned forward and gave her a slight kiss on her forehead, before he turned around and left, leaving her alone in the courtyard. She had been alone before, but this was different, it felt different. It was as if no other presence could fill the hole that had so quickly been dug when he had left, leaving her shallow and alone in the world. It was a hole that probably nothing in her entire kingdom could fill and she wanted him to come back and stay by her side, but she knew she couldn't. Taking some time considering her own interests was the wise thing to do and if she called him back now she might wind up regretting her desicion later and that was somthing she was carful not to do. Instead she walked towards the main gate, which was opened as soon as she got closed, and walked into her castle.

* * *

Apparently, she had missed quite a lot of business in just the few hours she had been out and as soon as she entered her study she was overwhelmed by her advisors who all had a pressing matter to discuss. After taking a deep breath, she patiently decided to take care of each matter, one at a time and told the advisers to send one another in once their own matter had been sorted out. That afternoon Snow White went through everything from land feudes that had emerged between farmers since Ravenna died to making a storing plan for the grains that would be needed this winter so that they wouldn't starv. This was something that Snow didn't understand could be pressing now when it was only March, but according to her grand advisor it was something that was relevant all year since you saved grain from the entire year. It took several hours and the clock was past midnight when it all had gotten taken care of and it was a tired Snow who climbed up into her bed that night.

In her dreams she was standing on a high cliff, surrounded by mist and not knowing where she ought to go. After what felt like hours, a wooden board was shoved out to he cliff, giving her a way off it. Still, she hesitated. The board was dark and dry with many cracks in it and it felt as if it would break as soon as she stepped on it. Then another board was streched out to her. This one was thick, broad and fresh and surely wouldn't break, but it was tilted upwards and it would take a lot of work from her side to get to the end of it. Eventually, Snow got a feeling she had to pick one. Desperately she chose the dry one; perhaps if she was quick she'd get to the other side before it broke. But as soon as she took a step off the cliff she was standing on it broke and when it fell, the other board fell with it. She was stranded on the cliff. All alone.


	5. Chapter 5

When Snow White woke up she was sweating all over and found that one of her maids, an elderly woman, was sitting on the side of her bed, carefulle padding her forehead with a damp towel.

"I heard you were talking loudly in your sleep, you Majesty. I went in to see that you were alright and there you were twisting and turning like a mad beast. Must have been a terrible nightmare to make someone as brave as you wrench like that."

With some effort and with some help from the maid, Snow got up in an upright position and drew a deep breath. The cold water from the towel felt great against her warm head and it felt great to be properly taken care of, by someone who at least seemed to geunily care about not just Snow White the Queen, but Snow White the twenty-year-old girl. She took a glance at the maid.

"Thank you."

"No matter, dear. You know what, I'll go get you some warm milk with honey in it, it always used to help my daugthers when they'd had a bad dream."

She put the towel on the small table beside Snows' bed, got up, straightened her apron and was just about to walk out the door when Snow felt a sudden urge to connect with her.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?"

The maid smiled.

"Your majesty can call me Mrs. Higgs."

Then she left the room, carefully closing the door behind her and leaving Snow alone in the grand chamber. It wasn't that Snow White didn't like her bedroom, but sometimes the corners of it seemed to get unreasonably dark and deep, especially now when she'd just woken up from a nightmare. Feeling slightly frightened and longing for Mrs. Higgs to come back, Snow slowly sunk furthur down in her sheets and pillows until all that could be seen of her was her head. Covering her entire self like this was always cozy, and it made her warm all over, in a good way.

After a while Mrs. Higgs did come back with a cup of perfectly warm milk, sweetened by honey, in her hands. She gave it to Snow who pulled out her arms from beneath the cover and grasped the mug. The maid sat there on the side of Snows' bed while she drank her milk, listening to Snow explaining the dream and why it had been so frightening. It was all very comforting in a way and Snow White could tell that Mrs. Higgs had taken care of many people in her days. After a while they were interruped by a slight knock at the door and soon Williams head was visible in the doorway.

"I'm sorry to disturb, but I heard you were having bad dreams and so I wanted to see that you were alright."

To Snows' despair Mrs. Higgs stood up and took a few steps towards the door, switching places with William.

"I'll give you your privacy. I'll be in the kitchen or the laundry if you need me dear."

With those words she exited the room and Snow felt a slight pang in her heart. She had wanted her to stay, she had been so comforting and seemed so understanding. For a moment she was almost angry at William for coming her and interrupting, but when she looked at him, sitting down where Mrs. Higgs had sat a few moments ago, she realized she could probably never be angry at William. Not really, and definitely not over petty things like this. There he was, so kind and so perfect and sweet that he felt he needed to check up on her after hearing that she might have had a bad dream. Barely anyone cared for her the way he did.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now, thanks to Mrs. Higgs, the woman who just left."

"Well thank the Lord for Mrs. Higgs then, for I cannot stand the idea of you ever feeling unwell in any way."

For some reason, these words made Snow almost laugh a little. It was almost riddiculous, how much he seemed to care about her and how much she cared about him. Still, she wasn't ready to take him in the same way as he had taken her in. She wasn't quite ready for that yet and it pained her to look in his eyes and see how much he wanted her too.

As the day progressed, Snow couldn't help but feel as if everything just went by her in a blur: William left and she got out her bed. Somehow she got dressed, had breakfast, went through the workload of the morning and then it was time for lunch. It was as if everyone was moving everything, even her, around and thereby forcing the hours to pass and the day creep towards nightfall. By the time Snow White found herself sitting infront of a table set with afternoon tea she had had enough and decided that she would do something herself. Despite her advisors protesting, telling her she had so many things to approve, disapprove and generally go through, she got up from her seat and went out into the garden. The roses were in full bloom and everywhere there seemed to be pink, red, white or yellow flowers staring her in the face. It was all so very beautiful and for the first time since she became queen; quiet. Until now there had always been someone talking to her or talking near her, there had always been some sort of music or generally just any noise. Now, out here, everything seemed silent, except for the birds who were singing their songs in the trees. It wasn't until now, when it seemed to lighten up, she'd realized that she had suffered form an extensive headache throughout these past few days. It was like a knot, slowly untying itself inside her brain and for the first time in a long time she felt in touch with herself, not the Queen. She felt like herself out here and it was the best feeling she'd ever had.


End file.
